


She's More

by Deanie95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a genderbent AU where Dean is a girl and how Sam came to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's More

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called "She's More" by Andy Griggs

*I like blue eyes, hers are green,  
Not like the woman of my dreams,  
And her hairs not quite as long as I had planned.  
Five foot three isn`t tall,  
She`s not the girl I pictured at all,  
In these paint by number fantasies I`ve had.*

 

Jess had had the bluest eyes, so blue, they rivaled the sky. Sam couldn`t keep track of how much time he`d lost just staring into them.

And her hair!

It was long and thick, such a beautiful, light blond that always smelled like strawberry cream. He`d loved spending every free moment running his fingers through the silky, sweet scented locks.

His Jess had been tall too. Just five inches shorter than he was. It was nice to be considered and average, normal, height when he was with her.

Every dream he`d had, every wish he`d made, every fantasy that had crossed hus mind, a girl just like Jess was there waiting for him.

But ever since Dean had come back...

Sam never meant to start feeling like this for Deanna. He`d left those dark, unclean feeling and urges behind when he left his home and family for Stanford.

He`d left them with his short big sister, with her cropped dirty blond hair and her teary apple green eyes.

*So it took me by complete surprise,  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes.  
She`s not at all what I was looking for,  
She`s more.*

It hit him like a truck when he realized he was doing it again, falling head over heels for his sister. He`d hidden this horrible, disgusting craving since he`d hit puberty and noticed he never looked at other girls. He only looked at Dean.

Except now, Sam felt that if he cupped Deanna`s face in his hands and let himself get lost in her deep, apple green eyes, the feelings he`d had for so long wouldn`t seem so bad. And when he`d felt Deanna kiss him back?

It was more than Sam ever dreamed.

 

*No, it wasn`t at first sight,  
But the moment I looked twice,  
I saw the woman I was born to love.  
Her laughter fulls my soul,  
And when I hold I don`t wanna let go.  
When it comes to her I can`t get enough.*

 

Every time he looked at her now, he loved her a little bit more.

If someone asked him what moment he started loving Dean more than a sibling, he wouldn`t be able to say. He didn`t just suddenly start feeling about Deanna this way. It was gradual, slow, feelings built upon years of codependency, feeling magnified by every second glance he gave her.

Sam knew on some level, even though he loved Jess, he was born for Deanna. When she snorted into her beer at something he said, it reverberated in his soul.

When they started sharing a single bed, Sam wrapped himself around her. Now that he finally had Deanna, he couldn`t walk away, couldn`t let her go.

When it came to Deanna, Sam knew he could never get enough.

 

*So it took me by complete surprise,  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes.  
She`s not at all what I was looking for.  
She`s more.*

 

The moment he found out about Dean`s deal, it felt like his whole world had shattered.

A year left to look her in the eyes and tell Deanna he loved her.

A year left to just spend time with her.

Only a damn year left to see her smile, hear her laugh, and know she was taking it all with her when the deal came due.

 

*More than I dreamed of,  
More than any man deserves.  
I couldn`t ask for more,  
Than a love like hers.*

 

Dean was back, perfect and scar free save for the hand print left by the angel on her shoulder.

And Sam was a demon blood addict.

Needless to say Deanna was pissed when she found out. As messed up and different as she was from her time on the Rack, Deanna still whipped out her knife and tried to gut Ruby.

If Sam hadn`t been stunned and angry, he would have found that hot.

They`d fought, God, that fight was the worst. Their problems with trust, respect, petty arguments, Dad, stupid accusations, all their issues came to light. So Sam took off. Deanna had her angelic BFF and he, yet again, had nobody.

Two weeks later though, when he`d stumbled to his motel room door and opened it to find a soaked to the bone Dean, he couldn`t believe his eyes.

Deanna, with her tear-filled apple green eyes, her trembling hands, and her whispered "Hiya, Sammy...". He didn`t speak, but he acted.

He stepped out into the rain and pulled Deanna to his chest.

She was more, better than all his dreams, more than deserved in life.

Deanna was all he ever wanted and as long as he had her he wished to never walk away again.

 

*So it took me by complete surprise,  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes.  
She`s not at all what I was looking for.  
She`s more.*


End file.
